Cuando la luz y la oscuridad se encuentran
by M. Cullark
Summary: Por motivos inexplicables, Hermione se verá atrapada en el pasado y ahí se encontrara cara a cara con la persona destinada a destruir todo su futuro, el joven Tom Riddle.
1. Prologo

**Este es el inicio de un Tomione que se me ocurrió y espero que lo disfruten. Trataré de actualizar esta historia lo más seguido posible pero por el momento mi prioridad será terminar el fic de Un Dilema en el Tiempo, ya que no me gusta dejar historias inconclusas.**

 **Y una vez dicho esto, comenzamos…**

Destrucción, dolor, muerte… era lo único que Hermione podía observar a su alrededor en ese momento. Todo lo que alguna vez amo estaba completamente destruido, sin vida.

No quedaba nada de lo que alguna vez fue.

A pesar de eso, sabía que debía continuar, debía seguir luchando para intentar que todos aquellos meses, años de sufrimiento y guerra pudieran significar algo. Que nada de eso fuera simplemente en vano. Con mucho esfuerzo Hermione se puso de pie a pesar de sus heridas y del frío que sentía y comenzó a subir las escaleras de Hogwarts. No llegó ni siquiera a la mitad cuando a lo lejos escuchó la voz de Bellatrix decir:

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, es la pequeña sangre sucia intentando escapar- soltó una risa y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.- Dime ¿Dónde quedaron todos tus amiguitos querida?- volvió a burlarse y Hermione continuó subiendo las escaleras sin decir nada.-Bien, si solo vas a ignorarme ¡Avada Kedavra!- Hermione apenas si alcanzó a evadir el malefició y escuchó un leve grito de sorpresa por parte de Bellatrix, como pudo terminó de subir las escaleras y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de menesteres.

Aunque intentaba caminar lo más rápido que podía, su pierna rota no le permitía hacerlo y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada al respecto ya que le habían quitado su varita durante la batalla. En cuanto llegó al pasillo indicado, inmediatamente comenzó a pensar en lo que necesitaba para que apareciera la sala de Menesteres, pero en eso volvió a escuchar la voz de Bellatrix:

-¡Me las pagaras sangre sucia, esto no se quedara así. Podrás intentar esconderte pero jamás te escaparas de mí!-

Hermione al escucharla caminar hacia donde ella estaba, intentó esconderse detrás de uno de los pilares que estaban en el pasillo. Cerró sus ojos y nuevamente pensó en lo que necesitaba para que finalmente la sala de Menesteres apareciera.

-Querida, dejaste toda tu sangre impura regada por el piso- el corazón de Hermione se aceleró al escuchar a Bellatrix caminar por el pasillo donde ella estaba.-Será mejor que salgas de tu pequeño escondite-

De repente, Hermione sintió un fuerte jalón por detrás y vio al mismísimo Fenrir Greyback sonreírle de una forma siniestra mientras la sostenía de su suéter.

-¿Es está a la que buscas?- la empujó hacia el pasillo y Bellatrix dio un pequeño saltó de emoción al verla.

-Déjala ahí en el piso- Greyback hizo lo que le pidió mientras Bellatrix se acercaba a ella. La jaló por el cabello antes de decir:

-Te dije que no podías escapar de mí- la soltó y sin pensarlo gritó.-¡Crucio!-

El dolor que sintió Hermione fue indescriptible, era aún peor de lo que recordaba debido a todas las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo. No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que finalmente Bellatrix la liberó.

Hermione escuchó voces a lo lejos pero no logró entender lo que decían, solamente volvió a cerrar sus ojos y nuevamente pensó en aquello que necesitaba.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- de repente sintió un pie moverla dejandola bocarriba y Hermione lentamente abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fueron unos terribles ojos rojos observándola con interés pero por un instante le pareció ver que tomaron una pequeña tonalidad gris.

-Solo es la sangre sucia amiga de Potter y...-

En eso se escuchó un fuerte golpe a lo lejos del pasillo causando que los mortífagos se distrajeran y justo en ese instante Hermione vio aparecer la puerta de la sala de menesteres. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se arrastró hacia ella pero cuando sus dedos estaban por tocar la puerta, Bellatrix volvió a gritar:

-¡Crucio!- pero esta vez el maleficio no duró mucho, ya que escuchó a Voldemort gritar:

-¡Avada Kedavra!- Hermione vio entonces caer muerta a la seguidora más fiel del señor oscuro bajo su propia mano. Aunque estaba completamente atónita por la situación, no tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar en eso y empujó la puerta de menesteres con su mano. Entró arrastrándose a la habitación y vio que esta estaba completamente vacía y oscura, lo único que había en el piso era un giratiempo que rápidamente tomó entre sus manos.

Voldemort la siguió y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- Hermione logró articular entre lágrimas mientras se sentaba y colocaba sus manos sobre su pecho. -Ya no hay nada más que me puedas quitar- y al decir eso, nuevamente le pareció ver una leve tonalidad gris en aquellos ojos rojos asesinos y vio su mano apretar con fuerza la varita de sauco. De repente él cerró sus ojos y sacudió levemente su cabeza, por un instante le pareció escucharlo decir:

-Débil, débil- después de varios segundos, abrió sus ojos dejando ver nuevamente ese color sangre en ellos y gritó:

-¡No volveré a ser débil!- la miró con odio antes de decir.-¡Avada Kedavra!- el maleficio le dio con fuerza en el pecho y Hermione salió disparada al otro lado de la habitación. Sintió una sensación muy extraña en todo su cuerpo y de repente impactó contra otra puerta que se abrió de inmediato por la fuerza. Cayó en un piso frío y mientras sentía como poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo, escuchó unos pasos acercándose hacia ella.

Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue un par de ojos grises.

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿La continuó? Quedo abierta a comentarios y sugerencias para esta historia.**


	2. Viaje inesperado

Hermione despertó con mucha dificultad y a pesar de que todo su cuerpo le ardía y le dolía, se sentía un poco mejor de como recordaba haber estado. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, no supo dónde estaba e hizo lo posible por incorporarse mientras veía sus alrededores, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

"¿Cómo llegue aquí?" se preguntó así misma confundida, volvió a estudiar los alrededores y notó algo que le extrañó por completo. El lugar se veía en buenas condiciones y todo estaba en su lugar, ninguna pared estaba rota, ninguna camilla estaba acomodada como escudo, lucía como solía estar antes de la guerra.

-Al fin despertaste querida- se acercó a ella una señora de edad avanzada vestida de enfermera.-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Yo…emm…-Hermione aún intentaba comprender lo que estaba pasando pero de igual manera respondió.-Adolorida, pero un poco mejor-

-No es para menos, traías heridas muy graves en todo tu cuerpo- tomó algunas pociones que estaban junto a su camilla y añadió.-Necesito revisarte, espero no te moleste-

-No me molesta- mientras la revisaba, Hermione finalmente se atrevió a decir:

-Perdone la pregunta pero ¿quién es usted?- la enfermera pareció sorprendida y apenada por el comentario.

-Disculpa mis modales, imagino que debes estar bastante confundida. Mi nombre es Mionett Tanner y soy la encargada de la enfermería de Hogwarts- eso en lugar de aclarar las dudas de Hermione, las incrementó mucho más. Inmediatamente trató de recordar los sucesos del día anterior para intentar darle una explicación a todo esto.

La enfermera al ver su expresión preguntó:

-¿Sabes que estas en Hogwarts, verdad?-

-Sí…pero ¿cómo?….-

-Esperábamos que tú nos aclararas esa duda- confesó.-Hace dos días uno de nuestros estudiantes te encontró inconsciente en uno de los pasillos de la escuela y te trajo aquí-

-¿Hace dos días?-

-Estabas muy mal herida- la enfermera la miró por un momento antes de añadir.-Ahora me gustaría saber ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Hermione dudó por un momento, ya que aunque sabía que había algo raro en ese lugar y no lograba entender con exactitud lo que era. Sabía que ella no tenía nada que perder al decir su verdadero nombre, todo lo que le amaba y le importaba lo había perdido durante la guerra.

-Me llamó Hermione Granger-

-Nunca había escuchado ese nombre antes –admitió la enfermera aumentando así la incertidumbre de Hermione.-Pero me parece muy lindo y único-

La señora Tanner continuó revisando sus heridas y una vez que terminó dijo:

-Ahora vuelvo, no tardo- y dicho eso, salió de la enfermería.

Hermione aún estaba bastante confundida, aunque sabía que estaba en Hogwarts era como si a la vez estuviera en un lugar completamente desconocido. Mientras Hermione trataba darle sentido a todo aquello, de repente sintió una mirada penetrante en su dirección. Inmediatamente buscó al dueño de dicha mirada y cuando lo encontró, vio a un chico alto con el uniforme puesto parado en la entrada de la enfermería con los brazos cruzados. El chico tenía cabello negro, piel muy blanca y ojos color gris, cuando su mirada se encontró con la de él, este ni siquiera se inmutó y solo continuó observándola, Hermione sintió que había algo muy perturbador en su mirada.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó Hermione incomoda con su mirada penetrante pero cuando él chico estaba por responder, pasaron junto a él la señora Tanner y otro señor vestido elegantemente.

-Bienvenida a Hogwarts señorita Granger- le dijo el señor mientras se acercaba a ella.-Mi nombre es Armando Dippet, soy el director de Hogwarts- cuando mencionó su nombre, Hermione finalmente lo entendió y supo dónde estaba, lo que la dejo completamente impactada. Estaba en el pasado, había viajado al pasado, había logrado llegar ahí pero no sabía cómo. Lo último que recordaba era el giratiempo que había tomado de la sala de meneteres cuando pidió por algo que la ayudara a salir de ahí, pero ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de usarlo porque en eso Voldemort….

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Granger?- preguntó Dippet sacándola de sus pensamientos y Hermione tuvo que aclarar su voz para poder hablar a pesar de la impresión.

-Estoy bien- Dippet asintió y se sentó en la silla que estaba a lado de su camilla.

-Espero no lo tome como agresión pero necesito saber cómo es que llegó aquí, cómo es que logró penetrar las barreras que protegen la escuela-Hermione tuvo que poner a trabajar sus ideas a mil por hora para poder inventar una historia creíble lo más rápido posible, por lo que decidió bajar la mirada como si estuviera recordando algo triste para darse algo de tiempo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó.

-No tiene por qué disculparse, imagino que por las condiciones en las que llegó que estuvo involucrada en la guerra contra Grindelwald ¿no es así?- "Eso es" pensó Hermione e inmediatamente se lo ocurrió una buena coartada para explicar su presencia ahí.

-Así es- levantó la mirada y vio a Dippet a los ojos tratando de ser convincente con su mentira.-Toda mi familia se vio involucrada en la guerra y tuvimos que luchar, pero…-Hermione dejó escapar unas lágrimas que no fueron fingidas, ya que en ese momento recordó a todos los que había visto morir en la Batalla de Hogwarts.-Todos ellos…-dejó la frase inconclusa y de inmediato el director pensó lo peor.

-Lo lamento mucho- Hermione asintió antes de continuar:

-Un amigo de mi padre logró esconderme a tiempo y me explicó que el único lugar donde podría estar realmente a salvo sería aquí. Él iba a mandarle una carta para solicitarle su apoyo pero esa noche, la noche que llegué aquí, los seguidos de Grindelwald nos atacaron, solamente recuerdo haberlo visto evocar algunos encantamientos y me pidió que pensará en Hogwarts, después de eso todo se volvió negro- Dippet y la enfermera parecían sorprendidos pero convencidos con la historia, la misma Hermione se sorprendió al ver que era capaz de mentir tan bien.

-¿Recuerda qué encantamientos utilizó el amigo de tu padre?-

-No, sinceramente yo ya estaba muy herida y no puse atención- dijo de forma muy apenada.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso tendré que revisar la situación con Dumbledore- dijo acariciando su barba.-Mientras tanto puede quedarse el tiempo que necesite. ¿Qué edad tiene señorita Granger?-

-17-

-En ese caso, le ofrezco la oportunidad de integrarse con el grupo de último año- Hermione no estaba muy segura de que eso fuera una buena idea.-¿Estuvo en alguna otra escuela anteriormente?-

-No, fui educada en casa- Hermione nunca antes había mentido tanto.-Agradezco el ofrecimiento pero no estoy segura de que…- de repente alguien detrás de Dippet la interrumpió:

-Disculpen la intrusión pero personalmente considero que sería una espléndida idea que se integrara al último año- era el chico que la había estado observando desde la puerta, Hermione lo vio caminar con las manos en la espalda hasta quedar frente a su camilla.- Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer para ayudar, creo que la ayudara a despejar un poco su mente de la tragedia que ha tenido que pasar, conocería gente nueva y tendría la oportunidad de prepararse para la guerra en la que nos encontramos-

-Tiene toda la razón- lo felicitó Dippet.-Tan listo como siempre- se levantó de la silla y se colocó a un lado de él antes de añadir:

-Señorita Granger, él es el estudiante que la encontró y la trajo aquí-

-Gracias- le dijo Hermione al chico con sinceridad.

-No hay de qué- le sonrió pero aquella sonrisa fue la más fría que Hermione hubiera visto alguna vez.-Es un placer conocerla, mi nombre es Tom Riddle- Hermione al escuchar ese nombre sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, no podía creer que estaba frente a ese monstruo, aquel que le había quitado todo cuanto amaba y que había intentado asesinarla.

Aun así trato de mantener su compostura, pero al parecer ya era demasiado tarde porque pudo notar la sorpresa en la mirada de Tom al ver su reacción.

-Él es nuestro premio anual- comentó Dippet con orgullo sin notar la extraña interacción.-Es uno de los mejores estudiantes que tenemos por aquí- "Ya lo creo" pensó Hermione sarcásticamente.-Entonces ¿qué dice señorita Granger? ¿Se integrara con los de séptimo grado?- Hermione sabía que si quería encontrar el modo de regresar a su tiempo tendría que quedarse en Hogwarts.

-Por supuesto-

-Bien, en ese caso dejaremos que termine de recuperarse el día de hoy y mañana a primera hora la integraremos con los demás- puso una mano en el hombro de Tom y le dijo.-Hay que dejarla descansar- Tom asintió.

-Hasta luego señorita Granger- dijo Tom antes de salir de la enfermería. Dippet también caminó hacia la salida, pero se detuvo para decirle a Tanner.-Si surge cualquier cambio avísame de inmediato. Por ahora tengo que ir a hablar seriamente con Dumbledore- y dicho eso salió de ahí.

Hermione tenía mucho que procesar, ni siquiera sabía en qué día o qué año estaba. Lo único que sabía es que estaba atrapada en la misma época y lugar que el señor tenebroso. Sabía que tenía que encontrar algún modo de regresar a su tiempo, pero el problema era que ni siquiera ella sabía cómo había llegado ahí en primer lugar.

"¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto?" tratando de ver el lado bueno del asunto, al menos estaba viva y podría buscar la manera de salvar la vida de sus amigos, pero a pesar de eso, sabía que no debía modificar el pasado de forma tan drástica porque podría poner en riesgo la existencia de personas cercanas a ella.

En eso escuchó a la enfermera decir:

-Deberías intentar descansar un poco más querida. A tu cuerpo aún le hace falta reposo para curarse y reponerse- Hermione sabía que tenía razón, pero temía cerrar los ojos ya que aún la perseguían las atrocidades que había visto en la guerra. Trato de no pensar en eso mientras se recostaba en la camilla y para su sorpresa al cerrar los ojos, logró quedarse profundamente dormida ya que aún estaba agotada por todo lo sucedido.

Al día siguiente, después de despertar y de que la enfermera revisara sus heridas, Dippet la llevó a su oficina para darle las cosas que necesitaría para poder integrarse a clases. Hermione notó que su oficina estaba llena de cosas muy ostentosas y poco útiles, lo que hacía que la oficina se viera muy diferente a como ella recordaba.

Dippet tomó el sombrero seleccionador de su escritorio y después de explicarle su función a Hermione, le pidió que se lo colocara en la cabeza.

"Mmm interesante" dijo el sombrero "Un estudiante nuevo con el curso ya iniciado, que sorpresa" empezó a revisar los pensamientos de Hermione. "Al parecer ya has estado aquí antes ¿no es así?"

"Shhh" pensó Hermione.

"Lo mantendremos en secreto, no te preocupes, imagino que quieres estar en la misma casa donde estuviste antes".

"Así es"

"Bien, en ese caso…"

-Gryffindor- concluyó el sombrero.

Dippet le quitó entonces el sombrero a Hermione para colocarlo en su lugar.

-Ahora que ya sabemos a qué casa pertenecerá, podremos darle el uniforme adecuado- con un movimiento de su varita apareció flotando frente a Hermione un uniforme femenino con los colores de Gryffindor.-La dejaré un momento aquí para que se cambie- y dicho eso el director salió de la oficina. Hermione se apresuró para cambiarse en una esquina de la oficina y al ponerse la falda, notó que esta era mucho más larga de lo que recordaba, ya que le quedaba por debajo de las rodillas.

"Al menos estaré más cómoda así" pensó Hermione.

Cuando Dippet regresó a la oficina afinaron algunos detalles más y cuando finalmente Hermione estuvo lista para sus clases. Dippet dijo en voz alta:

-Adelante señor Riddle- de inmediato entró un impecable Tom a la oficina y lo saludó de manera educada, después volteó a ver a Hermione:

-Buenos días señorita Granger-

-Buenos días- Hermione lo saludó más de fuerza que de ganas, pero intentó ser lo más amable posible. Tom entonces vio su vestimenta y añadió:

-Gryffindor, interesante elección- de nuevo le dio esa sonrisa fría y fingida que Hermione estaba comenzando a odiar.-¿Lista para irnos?- Hermione asintió.

-Muchas gracias por todo profesor Dippet-

-Lo hago con gusto, ahora vaya y disfrute de las clases- Tom abrió la puerta de la oficina y dejó pasar primero a Hermione.

El camino hacia el salón de Historia de la Magia fue de lo más incómodo para Hermione, trato de mantenerse callada durante el trayecto pero por un momento tuvo que controlar el enojo que sintió cuando vio a Tom jugar con el anillo de su mano. Ese asqueroso anillo prueba de su crueldad.

Cuando finalmente vio la puerta del salón al que iban, Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un gran alivio y aunque quería entrar lo más rápido posible, sabía que tenía que aparentar que no conocía el lugar.

-Este es el salón de Historia de la Magia- comentó Tom cuando llegaron.-Todos los profesores ya están avisados de tu ingreso y tus cosas se colocaran en tu nueva habitación. En la tarde la premio anual te buscara y ella te mostrara la sala común de Gryffindor- "Gracias" pensó Hermione, quería alejarse lo más posible de Tom.

-Entendido, será mejor que entre a clases entonces- se volteó para abrir la puerta pero Tom volvió a hablar:

-Hermione, no hay problema que te llame así ¿verdad?-aunque dijo aquello con amabilidad a Hermione le pareció que solo lo hizo para molestarla.-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Hermione volteó para verlo de frente.

-Dime-

-Me gustaría saber porque te desagrado tanto- dijo sin rodeo.

-¿De dónde sacas eso? Ni siquiera te conozco- intentó hacerse la desentendida y Tom entonces se puso completamente serio, sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente:

-No te hagas la tonta, si de algo me caracterizo, es que sé leer muy bien a las personas- a pesar de que Hermione sintió temor al ver esa mirada, no iba a permitir que la intimidara.

-Pues tendrás que replantearte eso porque te equivocas, pero si continúas insultándome de ese modo, no dudes en que sí terminaras desagradándome- aunque el rostro de Tom se veía sereno, Hermione pudo ver en sus ojos la rabia que su comentario ocasionó. De repente sintió una leve incomodidad en su mente que solo sucedía cuando alguien intentaba tener acceso a ella, por lo que rápidamente desvió la mirada y dijo:

-Si me disculpas entraré a clase, gracias por haberme traído Riddle, nos veremos después- "O de preferencia nunca" pensó Hermione mientras entraba al salón sin esperar su respuesta.

 **Por más que investigue, no encontré el nombre de la enfermera que estuvo antes de Pomfrey, así que me lo tuve que inventar.**

 **Mi Tom me lo imagino muy diferente al de las películas, ninguno de los actores me convenció. Ustedes imagínenselo como quieran.**

 **Espero que les siga gustando el fic y nos leemos en la próxima.**


	3. Pez fuera del agua

**Antes de iniciar:**

 **Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me encantaron.**

 **Ahora sí, continuamos:**

El resto del día transcurrió con mucha tranquilidad, los profesores la recibieron muy bien, al igual que sus compañeros y la premio anual. No hicieron demasiadas preguntas, lo que Hermione agradeció inmensamente y aunque odiara hacerlo, trató de no mostrar mucho interés en los demás, ya que sabía que si hacia amistad con alguno de ellos, podía ocasionar que su futuro se modificara drásticamente, lo cual ella quería evitar a toda costa. Por eso mismo, decidió actuar como la chica solitaria que no le interesaba la vida social, tal como lo fue en sus inicios de Hogwarts.

A la hora de la cena la premio anual la llevó al Gran Comedor y al entrar, Hermione no pudo evitar observar maravillada el lugar. Había olvidado lo hermoso que era cuando no había una guerra de por medio:

-Es precioso ¿verdad?- comentó Agatha al ver su reacción.-El techo tiene un hechizo que hace que luzca así- Hermione asintió mordiéndose la lengua para no decir todo lo que sabía referente al lugar.

Una vez que llegaron con los demás Gryffindors, Agatha le ofreció amablemente:

-Puedes sentarte conmigo y con mis amigas si gustas-

-Gracias- respondió Hermione.-Pero tal vez en otra ocasión- declinó amablemente causando que Agatha se sorprendiera con su rechazo pero de igual forma comentó con cortesía:

-De acuerdo, si necesitas cualquier cosa avísame-

-Lo haré- Agatha le sonrió antes de irse a sentar con sus amigas. Hermione por su parte se sentó en un lugar apartado de la mesa, rápidamente se sirvió de cenar y mientras comía, se dio cuenta que el sazón de la comida no había cambiado nada en 50 años. Ese pequeño detalle la hizo sentirse como en casa y no como la extraña que sabía que era; la hizo recordar buenos momentos que había vivido ahí con sus amigos, aquellos amigos que posiblemente no volvería a ver. Hermione observó su plato con tristeza mientras intentaba controlar sus ganas de llorar e hizo lo posible por no recordar sus horribles muertes a manos de los mortífagos, intentó enfocarse mejor en aquellos recuerdos alegres que tenía con ellos, aquellos recuerdos que la hacían sonreír.

Suspiró con pesadez al pensar en Harry y Ron.

"No saben lo mucho que me hacen falta chicos"

En ese momento sintió una leve molestia en su mente, muy parecida a la que había sentido en la mañana. Sin tener que levantar la mirada, de inmediato supo quién era el que intentaba acceder a su mente por lo que rápidamente la bloqueó como había aprendido a hacerlo en los libros que había estudiado. Durante la guerra, Hermione había decidido aprender Oclumancia por su cuenta, ya que sabía que sería de gran utilidad en caso de alguna emergencia.

Trato de actuar como si nada y solamente continuó cenando, sabía que debía ser muy cuidadosa con lo que hacía frente a Tom Riddle, ya que este no pasaría nada por alto y no podía arriesgarse a empeorar el destino del mundo mágico.

La incomodidad en su mente continuó hasta que Dippet interrumpió la cena para anunciar su ingreso de manera oficial, en cuanto mencionó que estaría en Gryffindor, todos en la mesa comenzaron a celebrar y varios se acercaron para darle la bienvenida.

-Bienvenida a Gryffindor, estas en la mejor casa de todas- le dijo un chico pelirrojo quién venía acompañado por dos estudiantes más y le ofreció su mano.- Me llamo Ignatius Prewett pero puedes llamarme solo Igna, estos son mis amigos Claudius Longbottom y Cate McLaggen- esta última le dio un golpe en el brazo a Ignatius antes de decir:

-Yo puedo presentarme sola Igna, gracias- la rubia volteó a ver a Hermione y le sonrió.-Es un placer conocerte- Hermione estrechó su mano.-Espero que te sientas agusto aquí-

-Si tienes cualquier duda no dudes en preguntarnos- añadió Ignatius mientras se sobaba la parte del brazo donde su amiga le había pegado.

-Lo haré, muchas gracias- respondió Hermione cortésmente.

Aunque era una experiencia extraña conocer a los antecesores de sus amigos, era imposible negar la semblanza que tenían con ellos. Ignatius era muy parecido a los gemelos Weasley, era alto, delgado, de nariz grande y ojos cafés. Cate por su parte era como la versión femenina de Cormac y Claudius aunque no era muy parecido a Neville, tenía los mismos ojos y tono de cabello que él.

-Claudius, no seas mal educado y saluda a la chica nueva- lo regañó Cate. Claudius entonces se acercó con timidez a Hermione y dijo:

-Bienvenida a Hogwarts señorita Granger- Hermione le sonrió como respuesta causando que Claudius se sonrojara levemente. Cate al notar eso añadió:

-Disculpa. Claudius no está acostumbrado a hablar con chicas-

-Y como tú no cuentas como una- comentó Ignatius en voz baja.

-Te escuche Igna- lo amenazó antes de regresar su atención a Hermione.-Bueno será mejor que te dejemos terminar tu cena, solamente queríamos saludarte y darte la bienvenida-

-Gracias- y dicho eso, los chicos regresaron a su lugar.

En cuanto Hermione terminó de cenar, se levantó de la mesa para irse a la sala común, lamentablemente en cuanto salió del Gran Comedor, escuchó a alguien decir detrás de ella:

-Espera un momento Hermione- a ella no de quedo de otra más que detenerse y darse la media vuelta. De inmediato vio a Tom Riddle con varios chicos de Slytherin y antes de acercarse a ella, notó que les dijo:

-Adelántense, los veré en la sala común- los chicos hicieron una leve reverencia con la cabeza antes caminar hacia las mazmorras.

Tom caminó lentamente hacia ella con las manos en la espalda y dijo:

-¿Necesitas ayuda para llegar a tu sala común?-

"Otra vez esa sonrisa fingida" pensó Hermione.

-No, gracias- trató de sonar amable.-Creo que recordé bien el camino-

-Más vale prevenir, no vaya a ser que te pierdas en el camino- Hermione se tuvo que volver a morder la lengua para no gritarle que quería que la dejara sola, que le repudiaba la idea de estar junto a él.

Sin siquiera responder Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia la sala común con Tom a su lado. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de volver a sentir malestar en su mente, por lo que volvió a bloquearla tratando de pensar en cosas sin relevancia, como los tipos de sangre que tienen los dragones.

Logró concentrarse tanto en ese pensamiento que por poco no escuchó a Tom decir:

-Para ser tu primer día aquí recordaste muy bien el camino a tu sala común- su voz sonaba casual.-A la mayoría les toma al menos una semana poder regresar a sus casas sin ningún problema-

-Tengo muy buena memoria- comentó Hermione tratando de sonar como si fuera algo sin importancia, pero en el fondo sintió nervios de que Tom pudiera sospechar que había algo raro en ella.

-Ya veo- Tom no insistió más, pero Hermione alcanzó a notar que entrecerró sus ojos levemente. Después de un momento volvió a hablar:

-Por cierto, te debo una disculpa por lo de la mañana, no fue correcto de mi parte hablarle así a una dama-

-Yo ya lo había olvidado Riddle-

-De cualquier modo me parece adecuado disculparme, generalmente no suelo comportarme así- "Sí, claro" pensó Hermione con sarcasmo.

-Estoy segura de que no-

-Entonces aceptas mis disculpas- sonó más como un hecho que como una pregunta, pero de igual manera Hermione respondió:

-Sí Riddle, aceptó tus disculpas- "¿Desde cuándo el camino hacia la sala común se había vuelto tan largo?"

-Bien, entonces prometo dejarte de hablar ya que es claro que por ahora no quieres hablar conmigo-

-Solamente estoy cansada, Riddle-

-Me imagino que lo estás-

No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra por el resto del camino pero Hermione volvió a sentir otro intento de Tom para invadir su mente. Cuando finalmente estuvieron frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, Herrmione se apresuró en decir:

-Gracias por acompañarme Riddle- Tom volvió a darle esa sonrisa fría y fingida que lo caracterizaba.

-No hay de que, hasta luego Hermione- ella de inmediato se apresuró a entrar en la sala común. No soportaba estar ni un minuto más junto al futuro señor tenebroso.

Una vez en su cama, hizo lo posible por dormir, pero a diferencia de la noche anterior, no le fue nada fácil conciliar el sueño y en el poco tiempo que pudo dormir, tuvo pesadillas en donde veía a sus padres y amigos ser asesinados por Voldemort.

A la mañana siguiente despertó bastante agitada, se sintió bastante desconcertada ya que por un instante olvidó en donde estaba y en que época estaba; poco a poco fue recordando los sucesos de los días anteriores y recordó en la horrible realidad en la que estaba atrapada. Sin muchas ganas de hacerlo, se levantó de su cama para arreglarse.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, se sentó apartada de los demás y comenzó a servirse huevos con tostadas. En eso vio a Tom entrar con sus seguidores hacía la mesa de Slytherin por lo que ella trató de no darles mucha importancia, sin embargo a los pocos minutos volvió a sentir a Tom intentando penetrar su mente.

"Esto está comenzando a cansarme" pensó Hermione. Intentó seguir desayunando ignorándolo, pero la molestia en su mente se volvió tanta que terminó por levantar su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin enojada. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los de Tom, ella dejó que uno de sus pensamientos traspasara su barrera.

"Riddle, déjame desayunar en paz" por un segundo la mirada de Tom se volvió de sorpresa pero rápidamente recupero su compostura. Hermione mientras tanto regresó su atención a su desayuno.

"Necesito encontrar la forma de regresar a mi propio tiempo" sabía que entre más tiempo pasaba ahí, los cambios que causaría en el futuro serían más grandes. Para empezar tenía que descubrir la manera como había llegado ahí, sospechaba que tenía que ver con el giratiempo que había tomado en la sala de menesteres pero tampoco sabía lo que había pasado con él.

Comenzó a idear su plan de acción cuando de repente alguien se sentó frente a ella.

-Buenos días Hermione ¿ya terminaste de desayunar?-

-Buenos días Cate- respondió Hermione amablemente.-Sí ya termine-

-Pues entonces toma tus cosas y vámonos- Hermione entonces la miró confundida.-No querrás llegar tarde al taller de Magia para el Hogar-

-¿Magia para el Hogar?-

-¿Acaso no te lo mencionó Agatha? Todos los miércoles y los jueves las mujeres de último año tenemos un taller antes de iniciar clases- definitivamente Agatha había olvidado mencionar ese pequeño punto, nunca antes había escuchado o leído sobre la existencia de talleres así en Hogwarts.-Hay que irnos ya- dijo Cate.- La profesora Domulier no es nada paciente-

Hermione sin decir más tomó sus cosas y siguió a Cate.

-¿Y para qué es ese taller?-

-Es para que enseñarnos conjuros prácticos para el hogar, lo que me parece una completa tontería si me lo preguntas, cualquiera sabe que para tener un hogar óptimo lo único que ocupas son elfos que sean eficientes en su trabajo- Hermione intentó ignorar el comentario de los elfos ya que si en su tiempo nadie parecía comprender la importancia de los derechos de los elfos, en esta época todos la tomarían como una completa chiflada. Además tenía otra pregunta en mente:

-¿Y por qué solamente las mujeres toman ese taller?- Cate comenzó a reírse con su pregunta.

-Espero que no estés hablando en serio- al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Hermione comentó.-Hablas en serio-

-Claro que hablo en serio, creo que todos deberían tomar ese taller-

-No vayas a decir eso frente a Domulier o te hará la vida imposible- Hermione estaba por responder pero justo en ese momento llegaron al salón de clase.-Ven, siéntate conmigo-

En cuanto tomaron asiento, la profesora Domulier entró al salón, era una señora alta, delgada, de buen porte, que no tenía ningún cabello fuera de su lugar y aunque no era fea, mostraba una mueca de desagrado que no la hacía verse nada bien.

Al iniciar su taller, Hermione simplemente no podía dar crédito a las cosas que decía y enseñaba. El tema del día era cómo organizar un evento social adecuado para el esposo y sus colegas sin dejar descuidado el hogar. Eso definitivamente no les iba a servir para algún enfrentamiento contra los seguidores de Grindelwald o algún otro peligro. Tampoco creía que fuera algo que necesitara de toda una clase para enseñarse.

Hermione hizo lo posible por quedarse callada pero sabía que en algún punto acabaría explotando. De suerte alguien tocó la puerta antes de que eso pasara:

-Adelante- quién abrió la puerta era un joven Dumbledore.

-Disculpa la molestia Viviette, ¿podrías permitirme un momento a la señorita Granger?-

-Por supuesto Albus- la profesora la volteó a ver.-Tiene permiso de retirarse señorita Granger-

Hermione tomó sus cosas antes de seguir a Dumbledore y mientras tanto pensó en lo que iba a decirle en caso de que él ya sospechara algo.


	4. Duelo

**Tal vez mañana le haga algunas leves modificaciones a la redacción del capítulo, pero igual espero que les guste.**

Al entrar en la pequeña oficina de Dumbledore, Hermione se impresionó al ver lo bonita que estaba arreglada. Estaba toda llena de libros y de objetos muy interesantes que recordaba haber visto anteriormente, además todo estaba cubierto elegantemente con los colores de Gryffindor.

-Tome asiento señorita Granger- le mostró una de las sillas que estaba frente a su escritorio y Hermione se sentó mientras él hacía lo mismo.-Primero que nada me gustaría presentarme, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, soy el profesor de Transformaciones y también soy el encargado de la casa Gryffindor, a la cual ahora pertenece- le sonrió de manera cálida.

-Es un placer conocerlo profesor Dumbledore- para Hermione era muy extraño ver a su antiguo director vivo, joven y con su cabellera completamente café.

-El principal motivo por el que la traje aquí es para poder presentarme y darle la bienvenida a la casa de Gryffindor, quiero que sepa que si tiene cualquier situación o problema, no dude en acercarse a mí-

-Prometo que tendré eso en mente profesor- le aseguró Hermione.

-Bien, ahora me gustaría saber ¿Cómo se ha sentido hasta ahora en Hogwarts?-

-Me he sentido muy agusto, todos han sido muy amables conmigo- incluyendo Tom Riddle para sorpresa de ella, Dumbledore asintió al escuchar eso.

-Excelente- con un movimiento de su mano hizo que una taza y una tetera se acercaran a él para servirle té.-¿Le gustaría un poco de té señorita Granger?-

-Por ahora no, gracias- Dumbledore le dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza antes de decir:

-El director Dippet me comentó las terribles circunstancias que la trajeron aquí- volvió a poner la taza sobre el escritorio.-Y solo por esta ocasión me alegra saber que las barreras de Hogwarts pudieron ser traspasadas sin ningún problema- Dumbledore la vio directamente a los ojos mientras decía esas palabras y aquella mirada solo le confirmó a Hermione que él no creía en la historia que había inventado. Eso no le sorprendía en absoluto ya que sabía que él era mucho más inteligente y perspicaz que el profesor Dippet.-Pero debido a eso me veré en la necesidad de reforzar las medidas de seguridad de la escuela-

-Lamento si fue mi culpa que…-Dumbledore levantó su mano para interrumpirla.

-No tiene por qué disculparse por eso señorita Granger, lo importante es que está aquí sana y salva- Hermione asintió.

Dumbledore le dio otro sorbo a su taza antes de ponerse de pie:

-Bien, no le quitaré más de su tiempo señorita Granger, no quisiera hacerla llegar tarde a su siguiente clase- Hermione también se puso de pie y entonces caminaron hacia el salón de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Durante el trayecto Hermione se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto al no decirle que venía del futuro, no quiso que Dumbledore supiera demasiadas cosas acerca de su propio futuro. Decidió que por ahora intentaría regresar a su tiempo sin ayuda de nadie para mantener la línea de tiempo lo más intacta que se pudiera, aunque una parte de ella se preguntaba si en verdad quería y debería dejar que las cosas transcurrieran tal como estaban destinadas ya que sabía que de ese modo, Voldemort volvería a ganar y todos sus amigos volverían a morir a manos de él.

-Hasta aquí puedo acompañarla señorita Granger- comentó Dumbledore sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras se detenía frente a la puerta del salón.-Espero que tenga un día provechoso y nuevamente bienvenida a Hogwarts-

-Muchas gracias profesor Dumbledore- y después de hacer una leve reverencia, él se retiró. Ella entró al salón y se dio cuenta que afortunadamente la clase apenas estaba por empezar.

-Hermione ¿está todo bien?- le preguntó Cate preocupada sentándose a su lado.

-Sí, el profesor Dumbledore solamente quería presentarse y darme la bienvenida a Gryffindor- Cate entonces le sonrió:

-Por eso él es mi profesor favorito, siempre trata de llevarse bien con todos los estudiantes-pareció analizar sus propias palabras por un momento antes de añadir.-Bueno trata de llevarse bien al menos con la mayoría- volteó su mirada hacia el otro lado del salón donde estaba Tom con sus seguidores.- Hasta él tiene algunas excepciones-

-¿No le agradan los de Slytherin?-

-Sí le agradan, pero solo es ese grupo en particular al que parece no poder tolerar, es el único profesor en toda la escuela que no idolatra al bombón de Tom Riddle- Hermione no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco al escucharla decir eso.

-¿El bombón de Tom Riddle? ¿En serio Cate?- preguntó Igna mientras él y Claudius se sentaban detrás de ellas.-Por eso el tipo se cree el dueño de la escuela-

-Yo creo que es un tipo bastante perturbador- comentó Claudius en voz baja.

-Tampoco es para tanto Claudius- dijo Igna antes de voltear a ver a Hermione.-Pero de igual forma es mejor mantenerse alejado de los Slytherin, ninguno de ellos es buena compañía- Cate se carcajeó al escucharlo decir eso.

-¿Y si ninguno es buena compañía entonces por qué te la pasas babeando por Lucretia Black todo el día?-

-Yo no hago eso, lo que pasa es que…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque en eso la profesora Merrythought entró al salón. Era una señora de mediana edad, bajita, que tenía el cabello castaño corto y ojos verdes, a pesar de traer puesta una túnica negra se notaba que era bastante corpulenta.

-Buenos días jóvenes- se colocó frente a todos.-El día de hoy volveremos a realizar duelos para poder practicar los hechizos que hemos estado aprendiendo, así que todos de pie- inmediatamente todo el salón se puso de pie.

Con un movimiento de su varita, la mitad del salón se despejo y se amplió para realizar los duelos mientras que la otra mitad se quedó con las butacas en su lugar y solo aparecieron unos libros sobre estas.

-De nuevo, si hay alguna otra chica quiera practicar sus habilidades de duelo, es bienvenida- sonaba como si fuera algo que dijera en todas sus clases.-Sino ya saben que hacer-

Hermione se sorprendió al ver que todas las mujeres, a excepción de Cate, se fueron a la mitad del salón donde estaban las butacas y se sentaron para trabajar con los libros.

-El resto de ustedes formen una fila- mientras se formaban, Hermione le preguntó a Cate confundida:

-¿Ellas no practican nunca?-

-No desde que Domulier convenció a Dippet de que el duelo era una actividad muy ruda para las mujeres- Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Pero…-

-Silencio- dijo la profesora pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que era Hermione a la que había callado, se acercó luciendo bastante emocionada.

-Me alegra que decidiera unirse ¿señorita Granger, verdad?- Hermione asintió.-Es bueno tener a otra chica con iniciativa por aquí- le sonrió y después regresó su atención al resto de la clase.-Todos busquen una pareja para iniciar y colóquense frente a él-

-¿No te importa que luche contigo, verdad Hermione?- Cate se colocó frente a Hermione y ella solo negó con la cabeza. Esperaron entonces a que el resto de sus compañeros estuvieran listos.

-Señorita Granger ¿ha realizado algún duelo anteriormente?- le preguntó la profesora antes de iniciar.

-Sí, he tenido la oportunidad de realizar algunos anteriormente- por no decir miles.

-Perfecto- se colocó detrás de ella y dijo en voz alta.-Solo quiero que desarmen al oponente, ya saben que los vencedores nos volveremos a reagrupar para continuar con los duelos hasta que al final de la clase solo quede un ganador ¿de acuerdo?- revisó que todos estuvieran en sus posiciones.

-Reverencia- todos hicieron una leve reverencia al mismo tiempo.-Listos y…..Ahora-

Cate esperó a que Hermione lanzara el primer hechizo por lo que decidió mandarle algo muy sencillo:

-¡Expelliarmus!-

-¡Protego!- Cate logró bloquearlo y después gritó:

-¡Petrificus Totalus!- Hermione sin esfuerzo logró evadirlo. Después de tres ataques más por parte de Cate, Hermione finalmente se fastidió y con un hechizo desarmó a Cate.

-Buen trabajo señorita Granger- la felicitó la profesora.

-Bien hecho Hermione- le sonrió Cate.-Es agradable tener otra chica con quien pelear- Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

El siguiente oponente de Hermione fue un chico alto de Ravenclaw, al iniciar el duelo, este comenzó a lanzarle hechizos de forma lenta y Hermione se percató que hacía muchas pausas entre cada uno, se dio cuenta que estaba intentando "facilitarle" un poco el duelo y lo único que logró fue hacerla enojar, por lo que con un movimiento rápido Hermione lo desarmó sin tenerle piedad.

Entre más compañeros vencía, más de ellos comenzaban a verla sorprendidos. Después de varios duelos, finalmente quedaron dos contrincantes:

Hermione Granger y Tom Riddle.

-Este es el último duelo del día- anunció la profesora y volteó a ver a Tom.-Solamente quiero que desarme señor Riddle- le advirtió.

-Por supuesto profesora, solo eso haré- sonó muy sincero.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir coraje al verlo tan confiado de sí mismo. Tal vez podía engañar a los demás pero ella sabía que detrás de ese bello disfraz se escondía el ser más cruel de todos.

Tom entonces volteó a verla.

-Intentaré ser suave contigo, no te preocupes-

-No te limites conmigo Riddle o vas a perder-

-Reverencia- indicó la profesora y ambos hicieron eso.-Listos…-Hermione levantó su varita y pudo ver determinación en los ojos grises de Tom.-Ahora-

-¡Everte Statum!-

-¡Stupefy!- ambos se movieron logrando evadir el hechizo del otro.

-Nada mal- comentó Tom.-¡Locomotor Wibbly!-

-¡Protego!-

Tom le mando otros tres hechizos más de forma seguida y ella logró bloquearlos. Hermione entonces le sonrió mientras decía:

-¿Nada mal, verdad?- Tom entrecerró sus ojos al escucharla decir eso y casi de inmediato le mandó un hechizo no verbal.

Todos en el salón exclamaron con sorpresa al verlo hacer eso, pero Hermione con toda la tranquilidad del mundo bloqueó su ataque. Pudo ver que aunque Tom aparentó normalidad, había cierta sorpresa e incredulidad en su mirada, así que ella aprovechó ese momento para lanzarle un hechizo no verbal que lo golpeó con tal fuerza que lo hizo caer de espalda al piso. Tom esta vez no ocultó su sorpresa y se apresuró a ponerse de pie bastante molesto, en ese instante a Hermione le pareció ver una leve tonalidad roja en sus ojos.

Él la miró fijamente mientras ella levantaba su varita y empezaba a decir:

-¡Expe…-pero no pudo terminar, ya que en ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sintió como si algo le estrujara su mente por completo.

-Expelliarmus- dijo Tom en voz baja y finalmente la varita de Hermione salió volando de su mano.

-Tenemos un ganador- exclamó la profesora sin darse cuenta del ataque mental que Tom había utilizado-Por quinta ocasión consecutiva el ganador es Tom Riddle- sus compañeros de Slytherin hicieron un gritó de victoria pero el resto de los estudiantes solo observaron a Hermione con completo asombro.

-Excelente duelo señorita Granger, de verdad es increíble que pueda realizar hechizos no verbales-

-Gracias profesora-

-Algún día usted podría ser una gran Aurora-palmeó su hombro.-Téngalo en mente-

-Lo haré-la profesora le sonrió complacida.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos la siguiente clase- Hermione asintió y trato de salir del salón lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Espera!- le gritó Cate mientras ella y sus amigos la alcanzaban en el pasillo.-¿Por qué tanta prisa?-

-Necesitaba alejarme de ahí-sin necesidad de explicar, los tres entendieron a lo que se refería, caminaron en silencio por un momento hasta que Igna no pudo resistirse a preguntar:

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?-

-Me enseñaron- respondió Hermione sin querer elaborar mucho su respuesta.

-Vaya, pues eres mi heroína- comentó.-Nunca nadie había estado tan cerca de vencer a Tom Riddle en un duelo. Le diste en todo su ego-

-Debió dolerle más el hecho de que fuera una chica quién lo hiciera- mientras los tres se reían, Hermione aún no estaba segura de cómo debía sentirse respecto a la situación. Aunque estaba contenta de haber podido enfrentarse a Tom, tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que eso no le iba a traer nada bueno.

La historia de su duelo no tardó en esparcirse por toda la escuela lo que provocó que a cualquier lugar a donde iba Hermione, la gente solamente se le quedaba viendo. Hubo un momento en el que no pudo soportarlo más y en cuanto pudo, se alejó de todos para buscar refugio en su lugar favorito:

La biblioteca.

Afortunadamente ahí no había mucha gente y la poca que había, estaba concentrada en sus propias actividades. Decidió aprovechar su estancia ahí para empezar a buscar información sobre viajes en el tiempo, pero debido a que los giratiempos aún no eran inventados en esa época, no pudo encontrar mucha información al respecto y lo poco que encontraba solo consistía en puras teorías.

Estuvo tan concentrada en su búsqueda que no se percató del paso del tiempo, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de la hora que era, susurró:

-Demonios- la cena ya había pasado. Guardó los libros que había tomado y solo se quedó con uno para llevárselo a su habitación.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos sintió como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo, por lo que se detuvo, tomó su varita y volteó hacía atrás, pero solo vio a un par de estudiantes que también caminaban por allí. Guardó su varita para continuar con su camino pero justo cuando se dio la vuelta, alguien dijo:

-Immobulus- Hermione no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo y quedó estática, poco después sintió que le daban un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la hizo perder la consciencia.

Todo se quedó negro por un momento, hasta que de repente un terrible dolor la despertó de golpe haciéndola gritar, sintió como si varios cuchillos calientes le fueran enterrados en todo su cuerpo y aquello duró lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Al recuperar un poco la consciencia, logró identificar que aquel dolor había sido proveniente de un cruciatus. Al levantar la mirada vio la figura de tres personas que no podía identificar bien por la oscuridad pero apenas ella abrió la boca, uno de ellos gritó:

-¡Crucio!- el dolor la volvió a golpear por completo, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que dejaran de torturarla, se notaba que aquellas personas disfrutaban mucho de lo que estaban haciendo ya que empezaron a reírse de sus gritos.

-Son unos…-

-¡Crucio!- ese maleficio duró mucho más que los anteriores.

-Creo que con eso es suficiente- alcanzó a escuchar a una voz distorsionada decir y de inmediato la liberaron del maleficio. Hermione sintió entonces que la elevaron en el aire y la movieron hacia otro lado, no pasó mucho antes de que la volvieran a acostar sobre un piso frío.

-Eso es para que aprendas a no humillar a nuestro señor- escuchó aquella voz distorsionada decir en su oído.-Y si quieres vivir, más te vale que nadie se entere sobre esto- en cuanto terminó de decir eso, aquellos tres personajes misteriosos se alejaron de ahí, dejando a Hermione sola en uno de los pasillos de la escuela.


	5. Sin miedo a nada

Hermione intentó levantarse del suelo pero todo su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente, tuvo que arrastrarse hasta la pared para poder apoyarse; cuando finalmente logró ponerse de pie, vio que habían dejado su varita y sus cosas tiradas cerca de ahí por lo que lentamente se acercó para recogerlas.

Mientras regresaba a la sala común Hermione tuvo que irse apoyando constantemente de las paredes ya que estaba muy débil y no había nadie que le pudiera ayudar, algunas lágrimas se le escaparon debido a todo el esfuerzo y el dolor que sentía, por un momento sintió como si estuviera de vuelta en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la torre de Gryffindor, la Dama Gorda al verla caminar así le preguntó si se encontraba bien a lo que Hermione le aseguró que no había ningún problema. Una vez que entró en la sala común, se apresuró para sentarse en uno de los sillones mientras dejaba caer sus cosas al piso. Justo cuando se sentó, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Señorita Granger?-escuchó de repente a alguien preguntar.-¿Qué….qué es lo que le sucede?- Hermione levantó la mirada y vio a Claudius obsérvala de manera preocupada mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella.-¿Hay…hay algo en lo que le pueda ayudar?- se detuvo cuando llegó al otro extremo del sillón y Hermione limpió sus lágrimas antes de responder:

-No Claudius, estaré bien-

-¿Está segura?- Hermione asintió pero no pudo evitar romper en llanto de nuevo, Claudius se sentó tímidamente junto a ella. Ella solo continuó sollozando mientras trataba de sacar todo lo que tenía dentro de sí: dolor, tristeza y furia por lo que le habían hecho, sabía que habían sido los seguidores de Tom quienes la habían torturaron y odiaba saber que eso apenas era el inicio de su reino de terror, aquel reino que terminaría por arrebatarle todo.

De repente sintió la mano de Claudius colocarse en su hombro como forma de apoyo y después de un momento lo escuchó decir:

-Yo…yo estoy aquí por si necesita hablar, a veces.-se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de continuar.- a veces es bueno hablar con alguien sobre lo que nos molesta- Hermione se quedó en silencio mientras analizaba sus palabras.-Si lo prefiere puedo buscar a Cate para que baje y hable con ella- Hermione lo vi a los ojos y le dijo:

-¿De verdad harías eso?- los hombres tenían completamente prohibido subir al cuarto de las mujeres y hacer eso podía meterlo en graves problemas, mucho más en esa época, por lo que se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Claudius asentir.

Por algún motivo eso le brindó la confianza suficiente para decirle:

-Antes de llegar aquí, alguien me atacó- inmediatamente los ojos de Claudius se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Q…qué?- parecía no creer lo que acababa de escuchar.-Pero ¿Quién fue?-

-No pude verlos con claridad, estaba muy oscuro- Claudius se puso inmediatamente de pie:

-Debería repórtalo con Dumbledore. Yo mismo la acompañare de ser necesario- se veía bastante determinado.

-No Claudius, no lo voy a reportar- la mirada de él se volvió de extrañeza.

-Pero ¿Por qué no?-

-No quiero complicar más las cosas- no sabía lo que pasaría si alteraba demasiado el pasado.-Además ni siquiera sé quiénes son los que me atacaron-

-Pero si no hace nada…podrían atacarla de nuevo-

-Tal vez lo intenten, pero te aseguro que si lo hacen, estaré preparada- respondió Hermione completamente segura. En ese instante Claudius tuvo una pelea interna mientras intentaba decidir si debería hacer lo que consideraba correcto o si debía respetar la decisión de ella. Hermione al percatarse de esto, con mucha dificultad se levantó del sillón y se colocó frente a él.

-Claudius, tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie lo que te acabo de confiar-

-Pero…-

-Por favor- Claudius pareció pensar aquello por un momento, la miró directamente a los ojos antes de finalmente suspirar derrotado y decir:

-De acuerdo. Lo prometo-

-Gracias- Hermione le sonrió sinceramente antes de soltar un pequeño gemido por el dolor en su cuerpo, Claudius al verla tambalear se apresuró a levantarse para ayudarla.

-¿La lastimaron mucho?- realmente se veía preocupado por ella.

-No más de cómo me han lastimado en el pasado- lo cual era completamente cierto, eso no era ni una pisca de como la habían herido a lo largo de la guerra. Hubo un leve silencio entre ellos antes de que Claudius dijera:

-Pero nadie debería de lastimarla-

-Tal vez- suspiró.- Pero lamentablemente la realidad es otra- al sentir que su cuerpo aún estaba muy adolorido y cansado por lo sucedido, añadió mientras comenzaba a alejarse de Claudius.-Será mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto, necesito reponerme un poco- él asintió.

-¿Necesita ayuda para subir?-

-No, puedo hacerlo yo sola-le aseguró mientras tomaba sus cosas del suelo.-Gracias por escucharme Claudius, nos vemos mañana-dicho eso, caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras sin esperar una respuesta de su parte.

-Hasta mañana- alcanzó a escucharlo decir en voz baja, pudo sentir su mirada en ella hasta que subió a su habitación.

Al día siguiente Tom entró al Gran Comedor con la postura erguida y la mirada en alto como cualquier otro día, mientras caminaba a su lugar pudo detectar que muchos alumnos aún cotilleaban sobre lo sucedido ayer, cosa que lo molestó bastante y aquellos que por mala suerte cruzaban su mirada con la de él mientras hacían eso, se callaban de inmediato con un miedo incomprensible para ellos, sin saber que su temor era totalmente justificado.

Cuando se sentó, lo primero que hizo fue observar los alrededores buscando a Hermione y al no verla por ningún lado sonrió con satisfacción. Sus seguidores no tardaron mucho en llegar colocándose a su alrededor, Avery quién se sentó junto a él, le dijo en voz baja:

-La tarea quedó realizada señor-

-Excelente-

Dicho eso comenzaron a desayunar hasta que de repente vieron a Hermione entrar al lugar. Ella iba como si nada, como si lo de anoche nunca hubiese ocurrido, incluso Tom hubiese pensado lo mismo de no ser porque notó que su caminar era algo irregular.

Tom inmediatamente volteó a ver a sus seguidores con una expresión serena pero ellos lo conocían lo suficiente para saber que ese no era el caso. Después de eso, siguieron comiendo y hubo un silencio sepulcral entre ellos por el resto del desayuno.

Cuando Tom terminó, les dijo:

-Los veo en mi sala común- ellos sabían que eso no podía significar nada bueno. Tom comenzó a levantarse de su lugar cuando de repente una chica se estrelló contra él tirándole encima el jugo que tenía en su mano. La chica al ver lo que había hecho se apresuró en decir apenada:

-Riddle lo siento, perdón -

Aunque Tom ardía de coraje por dentro, al notar que la gran mayoría de la escuela había volteado a ver la situación, decidió sonreírle y decirle con amabilidad:

-No te preocupes- se apresuró a limpiarse la túnica con un movimiento de su varita.

-De verdad lo lamento, no fue mi intención, me tropecé con algo y…-

-No tienes que disculparte, fue un accidente- la chica estaba completamente apenada por su acción.

-Aun así perdón- y dicho eso bajó su mirada avergonzada y salió rápidamente de ahí.

Tom de inmediato observó el piso para ver con que demonios se había tropezado la chica pero al no ver nada sintió algo de sospecha, como si fuera por inercia volteó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y fue entonces que notó que Hermione ya no estaba ahí, algo en su interior le decía que aquella chica había tenido que ver con lo sucedido. Sin decir más, salió del Gran Comedor.

Se encontró con sus seguidores poco después en la sala común de los premios anuales, de inmediato les dio una gran reprimenda por no causar ningún efecto real en Hermione, torturó a aquellos a quienes les había encomendado la tarea y al final estos le juraron que la próxima vez harían mejor su trabajo.

Fue hasta la clase de pociones que Tom y Hermione se volvieron a encontrar, pero se ignoraron mutuamente. Slughorn entonces les puso una actividad individual, una que Hermione conocía a la perfección, el cual era elaborar El Filtro de Muertos en Vida.

En cuanto el profesor les dio la indicación, Hermione rápidamente se puso manos a la obra, pero esta vez tomó en cuenta todas las sugerencias que Harry le había dado cuando tenía en su poder el libro del Príncipe Mestizo. Por lo mismo no tardó mucho en terminar y lo primero que hizo, fue levantar su mano de forma energética:

-Dígame señorita Granger ¿tiene alguna duda sobre la poción?- preguntó Slughorn acercándose a ella.

-No, en realidad quería decirle que ya termine- todos en el salón hicieron una expresión de sorpresa.

-Oh ¿de verdad?- parecía un tanto incrédulo sobre eso pero de igual forma se asomó a su caldero para ver la pócima, al comprobar que aquello en verdad era el filtro terminado dijo:

-¡Es perfecto!- estaba completamente asombrado.-La felicito por su admirable trabajo señorita Granger, bien hecho- miró a Tom antes de añadir.-Tom, parece que tiene algo de competencia por aquí-aunque aquello lo dijo en broma, Hermione sabía que Tom no lo tomaría a la ligera, ya que vio aparecer su fría sonrisa antes de que dijera:

-Un poco de competencia nunca es malo, profesor, los retos siempre son buenas oportunidades para mejorar-

-Como siempre tiene toda la razón Tom- Riddle hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza antes de continuar con su trabajo.

Hermione por su parte sintió un conflicto interno muy fuerte ya que aunque sentía satisfacción de lo que había hecho y no se arrepentía, también era consciente de que aquello solo le iba a ocasionar más problemas con el futuro señor tenebroso, estaba segura que a partir de ahora él estaría más al pendiente de todo lo que hiciera, lo cual sería un problema si pretendía regresar a su tiempo. Aunque en ese punto ella ya no estaba tan segura de querer regresar a ese presente tan triste y doloroso, por primera vez comenzó a cuestionarse si alterar el pasado realmente sería algo tan malo.

Al encontrarse con esos ojos grises que la miraban fijamente y ver el enorme coraje que trataba de ocultar siendo revelado en la forma de pequeñas tonalidades rojas en sus ojos, pensó:

"Espero estar haciendo lo correcto"

-Señorita Granger ¿cómo está?- le preguntó tímidamente Claudius cuando se lo encontró con sus amigos en uno de los pasillos camino a la Sala Común.

-Bien Claudius, estoy bien- le aseguró, iba a añadir algo más cuando de repente Igna la interrumpió diciendo:

-Hola Hermione- volteó a ver a Claudius antes de decirle.- Vaya hasta que te animas a hablarle sin que nosotros te obliguemos-

-Igna, solo ocasionaras que se chivee más con ella- lo regañó Cate.

-Pero es la verdad, ya era hora que le hablará sin que nosotros..-

-Pero no necesitas decirlo en voz alta, ya sabes como se pone cuando…-

-Estoy aquí ¿saben?- dijo Claudius en un tono algo molesto y regresó su atención a Hermione apenado.- Disculpe mis amigos, ellos…-

-No te preocupes- le sonrió entendiendo la situación.

-¿Entonces está todo bien?-

-De maravilla-"al menos por el momento" no pudo evitar pensar.

-Me alegra señorita Granger-

-Puedes hablarme de tú. No me molestaría para nada- a pesar de que ella entendía que era una costumbre de la época hablarle de usted al sexo contrario como forma de respeto, eso no quitaba que se sintiera un poco incomoda con la situación.

-Sí Claudius, ya deja de ser un anticuado- le dijo Igna mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro. Claudius lo ignoró y le preguntó a Hermione:

-¿Segura?-

-Completamente-

-De acuerdo señor…Hermione- le sonrió tímidamente antes de que Cate interrumpiera preguntando:

-Y dinos ¿qué tienes pensado hacer ahorita Hermione? Nosotros vamos a la Sala Común a hacer una pequeña competencia de ajedrez por si gustas unirte-

-Yo…-

-Hermione- una conocida voz los interrumpió en ese momento-Requiero hablar un momento contigo- Hermione no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos al escucharlo decir eso.

-Riddle, estoy algo ocupada y…-

-A tus amigos no les molestara que te robe un momento- volteó a verlos, más que pregunta sonó como un hecho.

-No, por nosotros no hay problema- respondió Cate con rapidez aunque Claudius parecía querer decir lo contrario.-Te vemos al ratito Hermione- y dicho eso, los tres se fueron a la Sala Común, no sin que Claudius viera a Tom con un poco de sospecha.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar conmigo?- trató de actuar con completa normalidad.

-Solamente quería preguntarte cómo te ha ido en la escuela hasta ahora- sabía que lo preguntaba solo para revivir sus recuerdos de la noche anterior.

-Excelente, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte Riddle- le sonrió forzosamente y comenzó a caminar pero en eso Tom se paró frente a ella.

-¿Sabes? Hay algo que me intriga demasiado sobre ti- su mirada se volvió muy imponente.

-¿Y qué es lo que te intriga TANTO sobre mí?-

-Me intriga saber porque mientes tanto- Hermione inmediatamente abrió su boca para protestar, pero Tom se apresuró en añadir-Y no trates de negarlo. Ambos sabemos que eso es cierto, creo que sería realmente interesante saber todo lo que realmente ocultas -Tom se acercó a ella para susurrarle al oído:

-Como cuando mentiste sobre nunca haber estado en Hogwarts antes - al notar la expresión de Hermione, sonrió con malicia antes de añadir.- Te dije que se leer muy bien a las personas, así que si yo fuera tú, tendría más cuidado con lo que hago y digo en público, trataría de no exponerme demasiado, no fuera a ser que revele cosas importantes en el proceso por accidente- se separó de ella.-Pero es solo un consejo- se dio la media vuelta para seguir con su camino, pero en eso Hermione rápidamente recuperó su compostura y dijo:

-Tom- no iba a permitir que intentara intimidarla de esa manera, así que cuando regresó su atención a ella le dijo: -De verdad agradezco tu consejo-comenzó a caminar hacia él.-Así que quiero regresarte el favor- se colocó a un lado de él antes de decir en voz baja.-Si yo fuera tú, tendría más cuidado cuando envío a mis amigos a torturar gente en medio de la noche, no fuera a ser que el rumor llegara a los oídos de algún profesor, como Dumbledore por ejemplo- dicho eso sin esperar respuesta, se apresuró a seguir su camino a la Sala Común.


End file.
